warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Knights of Lupercal
Hey mate, welcome to the wiki, You might like to check out the rules tho... No Second Founding Chapters are allowed, non canon friendly, if you change it to 3rd founding tho it would prob be fine --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 12:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yep, 3rd Founding would be great. KuHB1aM 13:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey cool costume and cool color scheme man. I'm acctually jealous that I didn't think to use wulfen as an idea for a 21st founding. Is this an army that you play on the table top?Thisarmysucks 21:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Cheers dude No i dont use this army on the table top. I can barely afford an army (im poor) And feel free to use the wulfen idea if you like Just wanted to point out that Lupercal is Horus's last name. 18:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry the earlier one was me. I had forgotten that I was not logged in. Supahbadmarine 19:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh you've got to be joking. Took me forever to think of that name. Knew I heard it somewhere. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm naming them after the Beast Lupercal. Think its a mythical Spanish beast. Does anybody know what it looks like? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Fluff Change Am I allowed to make them a descendant of the Luna Wolves. I was thinking a pure gene seed was found on Mars and the wulfen gene was bred into it via genetic modification or a mutation in the "Pure" gene seed. Would This Be allowed? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) That does not seem pluasible. That the Imperium would cojntinue to use Luna Wolves Gene-seed and introduce a gene that causes Wulfen is very unlikly. Such a Chapter would be quickly wiped out. Still, there are probably ways you could make it work. Supahbadmarine 15:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) How would you suggest the way to make it work. I mean Luna Wolves with a wulfen gene. The Fluff behind the name would be: Several People theorised that Horus and Lupercal Were two different personalities. While Lupercal Was Noble, proud and he his loyalty to the emperor is unshakable. Horus on the other hand, Was Twisted, selfish and disloyal to the emperor. Would that work to describing the fluff. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:10, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually I have an idea. I have made a character that was origanlly a Luna Wolf. He wqas a loyal survivir of the massacre on Istvaan. After the heresy he was found and put to trial. However he had a good relationship with the Space Wolves who testified on his behalf and offered to take him in. Perhaps your guys could be his comrades. His name is Regis Drazen and I am still working on him. Supahbadmarine 20:30, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. That sounds fine. Do I need to change the name, and if so, what to? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) No the current name should be fine. Anyway this way the Chapter can be founded by a combo of Space Wolves and Luna Wolves gene-seed. Also, the original Luna Wolves members could name the chapter in honor of the man Horus was instead of the man he became. Supahbadmarine 21:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant. So Drazen, other loyal luna wolves and some space wolves founded the knights of lupercal using a cocktail Luna Wolves/space wolves geneseed. I Like it. This Will also Win me an enemy in Abaddon and the whole black legion. Can you help me edit it please? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:19, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. Wow, it seems like we get along pretty well, huh? This in a way will be our second project. Also I feel I should tell you that Drazen has been moved between Chapters alot. Partly due to his expertise and partly due to the fact that the Inquisition finds him leary and doesent want him to gain a foothold in any particular chapter. He is currently a captain in the Onyx Knights. So it might be a good Idea for the Knights of Lupercal and the Onyx Knights to be allies. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 21:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sounds like a good idea. Ill have to edit the ally and enemy sections. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:33, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so here is how I think this should work. Due to the Fact the the Luna Wolves use different Gene-seed they were unable to make new marines for fear of corrupting the Space Wolves purity. Seeing it as shamful that such proud warriors could not pass on their gene-seed, Drazen decides to request the making of a new Chapter. Knowing that the Imperium would never authorize a Chapter composed entirly of the shamed Luna Wolves, The Great Wolf at the time voluteers some of the Space Wolves and their Geneseed to create the Chapter. Tell me if you like the Idea. Supahbadmarine 22:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice! I would never of thought of that. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Of coarse this could complicate a few things in the background you have made. For instance the founding would probably have to be moved up to 3rd. Though I have an Idea of how the Wulfen could still come into play. The mixed Gene-seeds of the Space Wolves and the Luna Wolves could have an unusual reaction, or The Wulfen experiments could have been a condition imposed on them for their Founding. Supahbadmarine 22:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Mate, Im fine about it. Most of the fluff contradicted itself in the older revision.--For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:41, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind if I edit a little to match some of the new background? Supahbadmarine 15:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind at all. What are you editing in the background? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I am just going to Edit the initial description and the History section for their founding and slightly before, kay? Supahbadmarine 21:00, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah its fine. I left it completely blank in advance. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:08, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay done. Supahbadmarine 21:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow. You are a Fluff god! I Love it! --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I aim to please. Supahbadmarine 21:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Well you have extremely good aim. You've got better aim than Tellion of the ultramarines and he's BS 6. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear. By the way, among the knight's enemies should be the Thousand Sons, Black Legion, and Word Bearers. The reasons for the first two should be plain enough. As far as the Word Bearers go, the knights would hold them accountable for corrupting Horus and the orignal Luna Wolves. Supahbadmarine 22:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Good Plan. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to add info when I've got a moment spare, and I can think... --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I've added the enemies info. This is going to be the part where you tell me all of the information is incorrect isn't it?--For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Firstly I would like to point out that the knights of Lupercal are your Chapter, i just kind of helped out with your artistic vision. Secondly you have done a good job from what I seen. Supahbadmarine 23:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I know this but you kind of help me quite a lot and I just want to know if I'm keeping to cannon. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:00, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Seems like you did ok. Though I would like to point out that Regis is not Terran so he could not have fought for the Emperor, though if you want him to have been there when the Emperor centured lorgar I am cool with that. Supahbadmarine 00:06, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok I've changed the part about them being Terrian. But Are you sure that its alight about him being with the emperor when he castrated the word bearers for there worship of him? Your comment sounded a bit annoyed that I wrote that. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. It does not bother me at all. Besides Regis is the kind of guy who luaghs at people who are to serious or pious. Supahbadmarine 00:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Thanks. Just wanted to know for sure. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, is it okay if i copy your idea of this chapter a little. I was thinking of making a 3rd founding chapter made from both the Ultramarines and surviving loyal Alpha legion marines. im thinking of calling them the Shadow of the Gamma Dragons, you know since gamma represents the 3rd letter and the dragon is a mythical reptile just like the hydra. let me know if its okay and i might ask for your help sometimes so i don't make this to NFC. Thanks. Primarch11 03:03, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont know where to start... ill place it simply, the space wolves only had a single successor chapter which was entirely wiped out, the wulfen gene can only be derived from the space wolf line, not the luna wolves who despite their name had very little to do with wolves and more to do with luna as in the moon... Id place a big non-canon-friendly stamp on this and judging by the lack of chatter im guessing bb and seer havent seen it... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) well techincally its unknown if they have any other successors so there is the option of them having one. Primarch11 12:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I give you that, it is unknown... but it also is a fact that using the Geneseed of the Space Wolves as a viable option is almost impossible due to the genetic degradation therefore the Adepts of Terra would be unlikely to use it, let alone in the 3rd Founding. The point regarding the Luna Wolves however is solid and entirely non-canon-friendly... There were no luna wolf survivors in Istvaan. It is an indisputable fact that the entirety of the loyalists were wiped out with the only known survivor being Iacton Qruze aboard a vessel not present and who it is rumoured later became a founder of the Inquisition... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 14:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Not true, it was revealed that Garviel Loken survived Isstvan... But still, it is unlikely that any others remained. Victory is Forever! 00:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Despite what Lexicanum states... I have looked into the article on Garviel Loken and there is no basis for the belief that Garro found him etc... it was an edit by a single individual with no basis for the fact... the virus bomb that wiped out all life on Istvaan wouldnt have spared him either... but yes it is true, it is highly doubtful there would have been even a single other survivor let alone a group of them so i stand by my point --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Its in the audiobook Garro: Legion of One. Loken is the only survivor on Isstvan. Totalimmortal 17:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok first of all, I don't see what the problem is, the entire history of the horus heresy is shaky and fragmented at best. Secondly, why make a big deal of it now when its been here for over a year now. Cmon! Secondly, Read the Fluff. Thirdly, Supah helped me, and if you want to be nit picky with my chapter, you need to look at Regis Drazen as well. It isn't NCF because while it may scrape the walls in places, it fits through the cannon tunnel. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The Horus Heresy series has filled a lot of the gaps that the old fluff left behind, like how the Primarchs were lost in the first place. The ONLY survivor from the Isstvan massacre was Garviel Loken. That means that there were only two loyalist Luna Wolves in existence according to canon (Iacton Qruze and Loken). Regis Drazen, as you mentioned, nearly contradicts canon in a few places, but manages to stay in line. Totalimmortal 20:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I am well aware. I try to push the limits of canon without breaking it. It is one of my favourite hobbies. Supahbadmarine 21:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I apologise to Immortal, he is right with regards of Loken... bought the audiobook and its pretty damn good... but tom and supah the point stands... Now tom you need to understand without getting all offended over NCF... It may have been up for over a year however I havent been back around for about that as well so I havent looked till now... and apart from Run4 I was/am the most versed person I know with the 40k universe and have proved it on dozens of occasions on this very site. Now regarding the horus heresy history and apparent shakiness... the heresy novels have filled many of the gaps, in particular the gaps surrounding the luna wolves/sons of horus so there is no basis for any point you have made there... Regarding Regis Drazen, One article with NCF attributes at a time is more than sufficient, That article has many points that would be classified NCF but only due to its ties in with this particular article from what I can tell, plus that article is far better written thn this one which makes it less obvious... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) This is a pretty old article Slug. Made when we were all a lot less wise. Honestly it probably needs either deletion or major rewrites. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Dude if you read it you would know I already did that. This issue here is that Loyalist Traitor successors are one mostly NCF, and two incredibly tacky. The community has pretty much banned the concept. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:54, October 10, 2013 (UTC)